


Hiss

by pronker



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/pseuds/pronker





	Hiss

Title: Hiss

Author: pronker

Rating: M

Genre: Het PWP

Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi

Summary: In the Jedi Temple Halls of Healing, no one can hear you steam.

IOIOIOIOIO

"This will lessen any chance of adhesions." Healer Nu said firmly. "No one else is in the steam room except Knight Kenobi." Nu walked beside the repulsor chair that held Siri Tachi, who was wounded in battle but recovering at a regular pace. No pace could be fast enough for Knight Tachi, however.

"Why am I doing this again? I'm nearly ready to be released, right?" Siri's lips twisted into an unusually petulant pout. At the mention of Kenobi's name, she had lost whatever grace of patience that her convalescent state had given her. Healer Nu decided it was time to lay down the law.

"We tend to our own. We healers are not magicians and need all the help that physical therapy can give. This is the prescribed course of treatment for an injury such as yours. I suggest you take advantage of our facilities. They are not to be found in field hospitals or RIMSOOs."

Siri decided that Healer Nu or Archivist Nu, it was all the same. You'd never guess that they were twins, she thought. He is so much nicer than she is, but still comes on strong with the know-it-all attitude. "As long as I don't waste too much time in there. I have other things to do today."

Nu was obdurate. "Nothing is more important than your health." The door to the steamroom opened and Siri could make out nothing inside except billowing steam. Nu eased her onto the slatted seat with efficient hands. "Breathe deep. Relax and center yourself. I'll return in forty-five minutes." Then the door closed and the dim light turned a soothing pink. Siri inhaled.

A cough sounded from the far end of the bench and there was a shift in the wooden slats. Kenobi, it had to be. "Kenobi?"

"Ahem. Yes." More coughing. "How have you been?"

"Generally hurt and mad, how about you?" Oh, she had thought of him lately, thought of their past, their yearnings.

A laugh from out of nowhere. "The same."

"So what are we doing, being Generals?" She had to ask. Not that she minded command, but the stakes were so kriffing high.

The blast of anger coming out of the steam took her by surprise. "And what else should we be doing? Our Republic is at risk."

"But the Jedi aren't. We have the Force and will go on nonetheless, whether the Republic lives or perishes into history --- "

"And can't you see that the Republic protects the Jedi and deserves protection from us in return? We are the ones with the history of warfare, long ago though it was. We know how to plan battles and lead."

He was being stubborn, as usual. Siri wondered if following their natural inclinations when they were eighteen would have mellowed him a little. She wondered if he had stayed virgin. "I know how to lead, I've had a Padawan under my belt, and so have you."

"Odd choice of words, Siri."

"What's that supposed to mean, Obi-Wan?"

There was a wet slithering sound as Obi-Wan slid closer. "Ferus is long gone and I've heard rumors about you and your years with Krayn. Pirate gangs aren't known for their courtliness regarding women."

That stung. "Oh, you have. And I suppose there aren't any about you and your Padawan or should I say ex-Padawan? Doesn't it bother you that he doesn't live with you any longer? Must be inconvenient, having to sneak over to his pla--- "

The pink light couldn't have turned red, could it? What else could account for the red haze to her vision, the looming of a dark shape out of the steam and a strong arm around her shoulders and lips that assaulted hers? Her head tilted back, the anger in the sultry room shifted into lust and she couldn't breathe. She broke away.

"This is what we didn't do twenty years ago, what we should have done, Siri. I don't want to wait any longer. I think we've waited long enough." If she hadn't known the touch of his hands through all those missions, if she hadn't felt his naked chest during long endurance swims and first-aid training, she would not have known this stranger beside her, stroking her palm. When he scraped a fingernail up its length, she shivered despite the heat.

"Your wounds, Obi-Wan, remember your wounds --- "

"They're nothing. Just a cough left and the steam is helping, can't you feel it? Don't you feel healthier, doing this, responding to this?" And he moved his hand from her knee to under her loose towel. She could feel that he had already discarded his own covering.

One thing left. "You and Anakin?"

"He's not here. You are." That seemed to be it, then. No more holding back, and yes, she did feel healthier doing this. Siri stood and dropped her towel.

Obi-Wan's hiss sounded louder than the hiss of the incoming steam. "Like I pictured you, all those years ago. Turn around."

Siri pivoted, striking an end pose, arms akimbo. "More?"

"Sit on me." Siri doubted that he had remained virgin as his hands took hers and led her to his lap. She straddled him and felt his surprise in the Force. Or maybe he had stayed as pure as he was that morning they had pressed together under the blanket on the cold, cold transport? This current arena was anything but cold.

"Slow down, Jedi." She grasped the hand that was sliding into her, licked it and placed it on her breast. He tweaked and she jerked backwards. "Not so rough!"

"This?" He suckled the nipple that was soft from the steam and it firmed under his ministrations.

"Uh, yeah, that. And this." Siri guided his head to the other breast and kept her hand cupping his skull as he made little _thupthup_ sounds. With her other hand she reached down and drew on his cock, holding it expertly though it had been some time since she had done this. Like riding a speeder, she thought, you never forget. They found a rhythm for many delightful minutes until he upped the ante.

Obi-Wan lay back on the wet slick wood and hoisted her above him. Siri hitched a breath as she gingerly folded herself on top of him, feeling her way in a caution that she would not have had a week ago, when she had been whole and unharmed. There was no pain and she allowed him to invade her until he hit bottom. This led to a stop as they squinted at each other in the semi-darkness, thinking about what might have been had not Yoda and Master Jinn derailed their plans. But it was not in the way of the Jedi to dwell on the unhappy past and they moved together, quickly enough to rebuild their lost rhythm and gain a measure of equanimity.

Siri bounced happily, throwing out her arms, weaving her hands into her hair, tossing her head side to side. This was just what the healer ordered. She was certain any adhesions would be long gone after this exercise. She squeaked when Obi-Wan raked his nails along her back, slapped and then kneaded one cheek, advancing a pinkie inside her other entrance, back and forth, back and forth until she lost her syncopation and clenched his shoulders. One more thrust and she came hard, head thrown back in a reflex as old as the Force. When she slumped on top of Obi-Wan, limp as an Ithorian eel, he laughed at her.

"Baby Siri, can't take it, can't can't can't --- "

His anger had turned to lust and then to an edginess that she did not associate with him. It must be the war, she mused. Using a Jedi trick of muscle contraction, she lay still as she could while clamping around him internally.

"Uh, you can stop that now, I was teasing --- " She was building to another come, but then he wouldn't know about that. She smiled into his neck.

"On the other hand, you're making me do _hmmph_ all the _uhn _work, was that your cunning _uh_ plan?" Siri felt his length get harder and longer as he pumped into her. She made herself tighter than any virgin would be. Oh, yes, he would need leverage at this point, wouldn't he, she thought as he shifted her under him and began the race to the finish line. With renewed strength, she raised her legs to his shoulders and clamped her hands around his neck, a doubling over that she doubted she could have done yesterday. Things were happening below, wonderful things and she cried out with him as he overcame his own obstacles and cannoned into her. They panted together in the heat; as hot as it was, they felt invigorated.

"Ow."

"Cough."

"Kriff, Kenobi, what was that?"

"I don't know. It wasn't Dark, it was something else. Maybe I'm still drugged up."

"Let me sense you. No, nothing in you except me."

"Other way round, you mean."

"Ha. Oh, here comes Nu. Give me a towel."

When Healer Nu opened the door to the steamroom, his gray hair crisped from the waves of warmth and humidity. "Master Tachi, here is your repulsorchair. Master Kenobi, how are you? Your time is up also."

A Healer-apprentice whom Siri did not know approached with another repulsorchair. "Master, this is for you." The apprentice slid a warming robe around Obi-Wan's shoulders and eased him into the chair. "Off we go then." Obi-Wan waved to Siri as he floated away.

"Bother. Do I have to do this again tomorrow?" Siri grumped to Nu. The healer pulled the robe's hood over her sweaty head to ward off chill and she shrugged it down again, twisting to look up at him. He had a most peculiar expression.

"It was therapeutic, was it not?"

Siri didn't like the way he said that.

THE END

A/N From a prompt on LJ's marionetteblue3's Star Wars Kink Meme; this story assumes that the last half of Jude Watson's Secrets of the Jedi did not occur.


End file.
